She wore a mask
by MadoHomu
Summary: And behind that mask was a loving heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

She wore a mask

And behind that mask was a loving heart. AU

* * *

Madoka's world was pretty simple. She had a few good friends, good grades and a loving family, what more could she asked for? Even though she was just a junior high school student, there's still tons of drama around her that she often felt quite confused. Love triangle, friends betraying each other... That was why she loved keeping things simple. No drama, no tears, no sadness. Wouldn't it be great?

But no, Madoka thought that it might not be the case anymore. Her simplicity of her life probably ended when she finally took notice of a certain girl across her classroom. For the first year, they never interacted much before. There was a few time when Madoka had to accompany her to the nurse's office, but now, she didn't need Madoka's guidance anymore since she knew how to go there already.

Akemi Homura. A cold, distant and quiet girl. Her grades were pretty good. Family? Madoka wasn't sure. Friends? Madoka noticed that a few classmate did tried to be friends with her, but they probably gave up trying by now. A person like her... it wasn't really surprising that Madoka didn't notice her much. To be honest, she often forgot there was such person in her class. It was terrible of her to think like that, but honestly, Homura really didn't stand out well in this class or her school.

However, not this time anymore.

It happened during the Summer holidays.

Everyone wasn't really excited about it, not with the horrible heat. Sayaka and Hitomi's family went overseas just to escape the terrible weather whereas Madoka stayed in town, not knowing what to do. Going overseas wasn't really a choice since her Mom was still working and her brother was still young. Furthermore, Madoka's close friends all left town so going out to eat or to watch movie was rather impossible.

"Why not get a summer job?" Junko passed the newspaper to Madoka. When her mother left her room, Madoka started flipping through since there wasn't any other choice.

.

Although the hours were long, the pay was extremely high. Of course with such weather, who on earth would want to stand under the hot sun, wearing a thick mascot while giving out balloons? But Madoka didn't particularly mind the heat. Looking at children smiling happily and how they showed their balloons proudly to their parents, it was kind of worth it. And if she didn't jump too much or move about often, she could actually keep herself cool even in the thick costume of hers.

And this was the first time she ever took a job so she got to be proud of it.

Madoka slowly trudged to a sheltered booth after she had finished distributing the last balloon and taking a picture with a group of kids. She was dead tired now, her muscles were aching from standing and having to carry the heavy weight of the mascot wherever she go. As she sighed heavily, she felt a pat on her shoulder as she clumsily turned around. There was a huge chair, big enough for her to sit down. Smiling happily, she took the seat without a second wasted.

It was hard to look around with the mascot. Turning the mascot head need the energy of spinning two circles for a normal person and Madoka didn't really had the energy right now. The only thing Madoka could do was to stare ahead and said her thanks even though she didn't exactly know who the person was.

A few seconds later, she noticed a hand appeared in front of her with a cup of ice water. Madoka beamed before realizing that she would had to take out her entire costume just to drink. Madoka waved her heavy fluffy teddy bear arms and smiled, although the person obviously couldn't see her apologetic smile. "It's alright, thanks anyway. I have a few bottles of water inside the costume, although the water is rather warm now."

"Oh. That's a pity then." Madoka could feel a stool being dragged to her side and a person sitting beside her. She carefully turned her entire body although that required a lot of energy. Finally, she was able to see who the person was.

It was a girl, with long, black smooth hair. Not tied up though, despite the heat. She was wearing the usual fun fair uniform and a special Hello Kitty hairband, in order to promote its sales. When the girl looked up and at the mascot, Madoka almost stopped breathing. It took Madoka two seconds to realized who the person was and she was the last person she ever thought meeting at a place like this. Akemi Homura, the quiet girl in class.

_Wait... maybe not..._ Madoka mustered up all her courage before she spoke again. "What's your name?" Madoka asked._ Maybe...maybe it's not her. Maybe she's just someone who looks like-_

"Akemi Homura."

Madoka almost choked.

"You either sounded weak, or you are a girl." Homura sipped onto the glass of cold water. "I was referring to your voice, although it's muffled by the thick costume."

Madoka blinked before clearing her throat. "Well, if I'm a girl, will you be surprised?"

"Yeah." Homura remained staring ahead. "No sane person would want to work like you in this weather. Not a girl at least." Homura slowly looked back at Madoka. "Is this your summer job?'

It was weird. So, so, soooooo weird. Madoka remembered the first time when she brought Homura to the nurse office. The feeling was so awkward that Madoka wished she could have dug her hole and escaped. Back then, they never even spoke a word at all. But they were actually talking right now! Like a conversation! It's a miracle! This scene was actually the last scene Madoka could ever imagine in her head.

After realizing she hadn't answer the question yet, she nodded her head although the big teddy bear head didn't moved. "Yeah, I was bored so I got a job."

Homura nodded understandingly.

"You? Is this your summer job too?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah."

Homura sipped onto her drink quietly while Madoka began to sweat. Not really because of the heat, but because of the built up feeling within her body. Her body started to feel hot for some odd reason.

"Would your boss notice you slacking off here? Maybe you should go to the back." Homura was about to move when Madoka waved her hands.

"It's actually my break time now." She reassured Homura, slightly surprised that Homura actually cared about her. "I'm suppose to collect the next batch of balloons at the station across your booth half an hour later." Madoka explained.

Homura raised an eyebrow. "If it's break time, why aren't you taking off your mascot?"

"It's a hassle to take out and wear back again." Madoka laughed, embarrassed. "What about you? Are you having a break now?"

"Yeah, my friend is covering my shift for me." Homura leaned back and looked behind Madoka and Madoka assumed that she was looking at the booth. "Yeah, she's still there. And she better be there." She leaned forward again and continued drinking.

Maybe... this wasn't too bad after all. Madoka silently thought to herself as the two of them enjoyed the silence between them. Maybe this was a chance for Madoka to know more about her classmate... to know about someone who no one ever got the chance to know about... Madoka suddenly sat upright as she realized something. She asked for Homura's name, yet Homura didn't asked for hers.

That was a great chance! And Madoka didn't really know how to lie. Even if she did, she'll probably forget the fake name she gave to Homura and that would be really embarrassing.

"Homuraaaaaaa. Can you come overrrrrrr and give me back my stool?"

Madoka was snapped back to reality as she heard the voice coming from the booth. Homura looked back with a plain expression and sighed. "Back to work." She stood up and Madoka thought Homura had already left when she felt a pat on her shoulder. "Good luck with your work." After that, she headed to her booth.

Heavily turning her entire body, she watched the two girls with the same outfit and hairbands promoting the items as some customers were looking through it. One was Homura, the other was a redhead.

Knowing she should get back to her work as well, Madoka stood up and quietly picked up the stool and sat it right outside the booth. As she waddled to her own station, she promised to herself she shall drop by again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

NEW MULTICHAP

YEAH, I NEVER GET THINGS DONE, HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE DONE. ew  
ANOTHER MASCOT FIC ew, BECAUSE CASHBANKY LIKES MASCOT AND SHE'S A BAKA


	2. Chapter 2

She wore a mask

And behind that mask was a loving heart. AU

* * *

Instead of the Hello Kitty hairband, Homura was wearing a Mickey Mouse hairband today. To be honest, Madoka found her cute in that.

As Madoka slowly waddled her way towards the booth, Homura came out from her booth on the cue and looked up, noticing the Teddy Bear approaching her. For a split second, Madoka swore she saw the faintest smile on Homura's lips but the moment she blinked, it was gone.

"You're here, the same time like yesterday." Homura said as she pat on the large chair beside her. Madoka gleefully accepted it as she sat down.

"It's around this timing where I finish handing out the balloons anyway."

And just like that, a week and a half past. That short amount of time they spent together during their break time was getting longer and longer as each day past. Two minutes became five minutes and then ten minutes and now it's fifteen minutes. There was once Madoka was so late that she almost didn't had any balloons to collect from her own station until a few of her colleague kindly gave her some of theirs or she wouldn't have any work to do. That's why this time she had to make sure she wouldn't stay for too long anymore.

It was only then than Madoka realized time was so essential and important. Those few minutes she get to spend just a bit more with Homura were just milliseconds to her. She wished Homura felt the same way too, somehow.

For now, Madoka knew a few things more about Homura. There were some facts that Madoka long knew about her, such as what school was she from, but she decided to ask so to hide the fact that the person behind the mascot knew her. Madoka may be a little clumsy sometimes, but she knew when to use her head for a while.

Some other things that Madoka never knew before was that Homura lived alone for more than three years already. She also never eat home-cooked food before because she's quite bad with the kitchen stuff. And one more thing; She didn't really like her school._ Their_ school.

Madoka really wanted to ask her the reasons behind that. Madoka thought and thought for the rest of the day, wanting to know the answer... to want to know why did Homura gave that plain and lonely expression when she said she didn't like school. There's always a reason behind everything, and Madoka just couldn't stand not knowing anything.

"Holiday is ending in a month... Too fast." Homura sighed and looked up at the bright clear sky. "And my class is holding this gathering this weekend and I don't know if I should go."

Madoka widened her eyes. She herself almost forgot about the class gathering that she had suggested to the class monitor a few weeks back. She was so into her job that she had forgotten about the existence of her own class. Also, Sayaka and Hitomi were still overseas and would only come back two days before the gathering so no one was there to remind her about it.

"You don't want to go?" Madoka asked, trying not to sound too disappointing. "It will be fun! And maybe you can bond with your classmates and you will start to like your school."

Homura looked up at Madoka. "How would you know if it's fun?"

"Uhh... well..." Madoka scratched her chin inside the large mascot. "Class gatherings are always fun where you laugh and joke about everything with your friends!"

Homura looked ahead, her face went back to that stoic expression. "Oh really."

"So would you be going?"

"Hmmm... Maybe. I'm not sure."

Madoka really, really, _really_ wanted to tell Homura that she would be really happy if she went to the gathering. But of course she couldn't do anything about it or her identity would be exposed. She promised herself that if Homura went, she would spend most of her time with her so she wouldn't be alone, although Madoka was pretty sure other girls would already be talking to Homura before she could even try.

Now that she think about it, she wondered how awkward would it be if she just approached her that day. They never even talked once before! But Madoka was determined, she swore to herself mentally that she would get the job done.

"Hey."

Madoka straightened her posture and looked at Homura.

Homura stared at the mascot before scratching the side of her cheeks. "Will I ever know who you are?" She muttered.

Madoka chortled. "Why? Curious?"

"Kind of."

"One day." Madoka said, not sure if she was serious about it. "I'll show you who I am."

Homura widened her eyes before giving a smirk that made Madoka froze. "I'll wait for that day to come."

For a moment, Madoka didn't know if she was feeling giddy because she was too hot in her mascot or because of some other unknown reason...

* * *

A few days later, one particular night, Madoka knocked off her work much later than before because there was a meeting going on for the staff members. When the meeting ended and Madoka was about to leave, she realized Homura and the redheaded girl who was at the same booth as Homura were already heading for the door at the corner.

Madoka widened her eyes and ducked behind one bulk man behind before peeking through the gap between the man's waist and arm.

_Homura couldn't have seen me right...? _Madoka bit her lips before heaving a sigh of relief._ Yeah, she couldn't have seen me. I was sitting beside my colleagues and they were definitely tall enough to block me from her view._

Madoka quickly sneaked out of the room, eyes darting across the parade square as she finally managed to slip out of the amusement park. Not knowing where she was going, she accidentally bumped into... something.

"H-Homura-chan!" Madoka gasped.

The two girls turned. Homura slightly widened her eyes.

"Is that your friend?" The redhead blinked as she started at Madoka.

"Classmates only."

The redhead raised an eyebrow as she whispered into Homura's ears, but loud enough for Madoka to hear as well. "She's calling you by your first name though."

Not bothered by her comment, Homura spoke. "Is there anything I can do for you, Kaname-san."

Madoka felt like digging a hole and dive right in, never to come out ever again. She could feel it, Homura was treated her rather coldly although she sounded polite enough. Her words were sharp and cold as icicles. It was the exact opposite of the Homura Madoka knew at the booth. Why was she acting so differently?

Realizing she had paused too long, Madoka cleared her throat. "I-I was just wondering if you're going to the class gathering tomorrow." Madoka murmured, her head hung low.

There was silence. Madoka looked up to see Homura looking away at a distance. A second later she looked right back at Madoka's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, nothing to do tomorrow anyway. Might as well."

If Madoka could measure the rate of her happiness, it would be infinite. She beamed and jumped, shocking the two girls in front of her for a moment. "That would be great! I can't wait to see you there!" Madoka grabbed hold of Homura's hand and continued jumping.

"Is this girl high?" The redhead stared at Madoka, judging her.

"My name is not high." Madoka turned and took our her hand innocently. "My name is Madoka."

"Oh, erm. Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoko." Kyoko hesitantly reached out her head and they gave each other a firm handshake.

"It's late, we have to go now." Homura tugged onto Kyoko's hoodie and the latter yelped in surprise before letting herself get dragged away, leaving Madoka alone, not getting the chance to say anything as she watched them go.

* * *

A/N:

I THINK YOU GUYS HATE THIS.

ERM YO IDK WHAT AM I WRITING

IDK WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT 2 B HONEST HAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

She wore a mask

And behind that mask was a loving heart. AU

* * *

"Is everyone here?"

"Hitomi and a few others are not here yet." Madoka ran up to the class chairperson. "Hitomi is still preparing the food that she's suppose to bring while the rest are probably late."

The day had arrived. It was a bright sunny day and everything was going perfectly well. Everyone were in the chalet, with the air-condition running at the lowest temperature as possible due to the terrible heat outside. Only a few people and Madoka were outside preparing the food and other necessary things to keep the party going. They better be grateful.

While Madoka was unpacking the chips and drinks, she noticed a figure walking towards her as she casually turned and looked up. To her pleasant surprise, Hitomi finally arrived. They began talking for a moment until Sayaka joined them outside. As they came together to help out, Madoka heard footsteps approaching but not to her direction. Looking up again, she finally saw the person she had been waiting for.

No on expected that person to come. It was impossible. Everyone thought that someone like her would never appear but they were all wrong.

The woman took off her helmet and waved the receipt in the air. "Pizza delivery." The pizza delivery person was actually a woman. Wow.

Madoka smiled and skipped towards the pizza girl and took the fifteen boxes to the table.

People started to stop being anti-social and useless and came out from their emo zones and hung out outside the chalet despite the weather. They talked for a while as they eat and Madoka smiled at how effective the gathering was.

Thirty minutes later, they noticed a few more latecomers strolling in. And finally, Madoka saw the person she had been anticipating for.

Homura.

A few people were surprised, definitely. No one would have thought that Homura would turn up, probably never in a million years.

Madoka beamed and was about to walk towards Homura to give her greetings when a couple of girls came up to Homura and started talking to her. Not smiling at all, she run her hair through her fingers and gave her answers to everyone' question in a calm and cool manner.

Madoka sighed and looked away. Right when she did, her eyes fell on the last plate of food that were left for the latecomers. Her face brightened up as she picked the plate and walked to the kitchen before going up to Homura confidently.

Clearing her throat, Madoka apologized for her interruption and handed the food that she just microwaved and gave it to Homura. The girl stared at Madoka for a few seconds before taking it from her hand and nodded before muttering a soft thank you. With that Madoka left Homura with the others.

Madoka felt a little contented, at least she had made an improvement by taking the initiative to help Homura with the food, even though Madoka's effort probably meant nothing to Homura.

A few hours passed by and there were playing a couple of lame ice breaking games that some people suggested although everyone knew each other long ago. Madoka caught Homura looking uncomfortable and left the room before returning after for a long while. She had did that twice during the game period already. Madoka never follow hjer since she was in charge of the games but since it was another person's turn, she promised herself to go after Homura if she ever left the class again.

She prayed and prayed for a long time and finally her prayers were answered. Homura stood up without excusing herself or giving any reasons to anyone, she left. Madoka made up an excuse to Sayaka and followed Homura outside. When Homura walked out of the room, she took a sharp turn to the left and walked into a room. Madoka didn't realized it was the bathroom until she stepped in and she stared at Homura who was about to close the door.

"Is there something wrong." Homura questioned.

"Uh." Madoka blushed. "Uhhh..." She repeated, her face was now even redder than any ripest apple found in the world. She stepped back quickly and shook her head. "You can use first."

"It might take long. You can use first." Homura stepped out.

"No I'm fine-"

"You use first, I'll use really long."

"But I actually-"

"If you guys are not using then I'll use first." A girl pushed the both of them and ran into the bathroom, shutting it without even waiting for either of them to speak. Two seconds later, they could hear the loud peeing sound as they awkwardly stared at somewhere else instead of the toilet door.

Homura finally decided to break the silence. "I have stomach cramp." She muttered, looking at Madoka weakly. "So I'll be stuck inside for a long while. You should use it before I does."

Madoka blinked. "You should have told me! I have some painkillers. Do you need some?"

"That would be great." Homura muttered weakly.

Madoka scrambled to her bag and tossed out everything she had. She finally found her painkillers box and popped two medicine on Homura's hand and grabbed a cup of warm water, handing it to Homura afterwards.

They sat in the living room while the rest of the class were hanging around in the master-bed room. Madoka watched Homura took the medicine and they both stayed there without talking or moving an inch. After a long while when Homura started to move then Madoka finally loosened up and relaxed a bit.

"I felt a lot better, thank you." Homura managed a very small smile and rubbed her stomach.

Madoka beamed, being glad that there was such a huge improvement when she didn't even do much. "You're welcome Homura-chan! Um, I mean Akemi-san. If you're more comfortable with that."

Homura looked up and shrugged. "I don't really care how you call me. But if you called me by my first name, you're the first one to do that in this school."

Not knowing what exactly she meant, Madoka started playing with her fingers as she nervously asked again. "So does that mean it's okay for me to call you by your name?"

"You can say so."

She smiled and giggled as she slumped back on the sofa cheerfully. Homura raised an eyebrow and shook her head, standing up from her seat as Madoka followed immediately.

"Homura-chan!" The words that left Madoka's mouth sounded so fluently, as if she had practiced more than enough by herself. Homura turned back and looked at her.

"If you are feeling unwell, why did you come?" Madoka asked.

Homura paused for a moment before answering. "Well, I did kind of promisedto you that I would come, so I came."

Madoka widened her eyes.

"Well let's go in." Homura spoke, turning away as she head for the door without looking back.

* * *

Madoka took in a deep breathe and stepped right in the costume. As she lifted the Teddy's head and set it on her head, she wondered what would the future between Homura and her would become.

* * *

A/N:

eveyrthing sucks.

To everyone, thank you for your reviews OKIE I READ ALL OF THEM AND CRYED MYSELF TO SMILE WHEN I READ SO I AM THANKFUL BUT I WANT TO reply to wandering quil here because you anon boy but hello thanks for your review and I did gave that idea a thought and got an inspiration for the future chapters so thanks okie ALRIGHT BYE.

CASHBANKY IS HATED BY ME


	4. Chapter 4

She wore a mask

And behind that mask was a loving heart.

* * *

"Hey!"

Homura looked up as she watched the teddy bear waddled towards her direction. Her lips turned into the tiniest smile she could afford but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You're here quite early. I was expecting you later." Homura patted the empty seat that was right beside her, already made and ready for the huge teddy bear to sit on. Madoka slowly made her way and slumped on the tough chair, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Today was more crowded than usual so I distribute the balloons much faster. But that's great! I got more rest time till my next shift." Madoka smiled, although the teddy bear was staring emotionlessly at Homura. For some reason, it seemed Homura was able to feel it as she gave a small smile back before looking away.

Madoka cleared her throat and looked away as well, not knowing why the back of her neck felt so hot all of the sudden. She shook her head and turned back to Homura. She had been dying to ask this question since the beginning of her work anyway so might as well say it out now. She deliberately coughed to catch Homura's attention.

"How's the class gathering? The one you mentioned last time." Madoka paused for a moment before adding. "Did you go?"

Homura nodded. "Yeah. I went." Homura looked up at the bright sky. "It was nice I suppose."

"Really?" Madoka chirped before coughing immediately after to cover up her enthusiasm. "It was fun?"

"Yeah." Homura uncapped her bottle and took a sip, trying to buy time to pick out the words to continue. "The day didn't went well at first but I promised to go so I went. Although it really sucked at the beginning, it got better then."

"That's nice to hear." Madoka said. "As long as you enjoyed yourself, everything is worth it."

Homura looked at the teddy bear for a moment. "Madoka."

Madoka froze. She turned her head and looked at Homura for a moment and blinked. _'How did she...'_

"Madoka..." Homura turned away.

"Ma...Madoka?" Madoka croaked and tried to remain calm but obviously she couldn't.

"She's my classmate." Homura looked down. "I'm just calling out her name... just for fun."

"F-for fun?" Madoka blinked. She then shook her head in the huge teddy bear head and speak again. "But of all names, why did you call her?"

"I don't know." Homura rest her elbow on her knee and set her heavy head on the palm of her hand. "She called my first name the other day. So 'm not sure what should I do. Should I call her first name too?"

"You should!"

Homura looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... you should." Madoka coughed awkwardly again. "She called your first name, means she wants to be your good friend. If you call her name, she'll definitely be elated."

Homura stared back at the ground and sighed. "That was what I am thinking. That's why I'm calling out her name to get used to it and maybe I can call her name when school reopens. It would be less awkward, I guess."

Madoka wasn't sure she should be happy because Homura didn't find out her identity yet or should she be happy that Homura had taken a step out of her own world and start to become part of the class... or being friends with her...

Soon, they have moved on from the conversation and started a new one.

* * *

Two days later, Madoka walked towards the booth like usual. In her hot and stuffy costume, she was expecting Homura to appear with two chairs already ready to be seated outside the booth. But Homura was nowhere to be found. The seats wasn't there too.

Puzzled, Madoka took a few quick steps towards the booth. She thought that she would see Homura inside, promoting the accesories and maybe Kyoko whining about the heat, but it wasn't the case. Kyoko was fanning herself with a Hello Kitty fan, but the purple-haired girl wasn't there.

"Hey..."

Kyoko spun around tiredly before widening her eyes. "Oh! Teddy. Looking for Homura?" Kyoko leaned against the wall. "Sorry to say, she's on leave."

Madoka widened her eyes. "Did something happen to her?"

"Got a fever. That's what she told me on the phone." Kyoko yawned. "I should have called in and applied sick leave as well. It's so boring with Homura here."

Madoka bit her lips. She recalled Homura acting her usual self just yesterday but today... she just fall sick? Madoka shook her head.

"You don't have to worry for her. I'll visit her later after my work. She'll be alright."

Madoka wasn't sure, but maybe Kyoko was right. She shouldn't be so worried. It's just a fever. With this heat, it's easy to fall sick so it's absolutely normal. But for some reason, Madoka just couldn't help but to feel worried for Homura's well being.

But... with her current identity... what could she do?

* * *

A/N:

i got A POLL IN MY PROFILE PLS VOTE THANKS  
LIFE IS SAD HMM


End file.
